


Need

by PeppersingingO



Series: Smut drabbles B/H [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppersingingO/pseuds/PeppersingingO
Summary: Butcher knows what you need
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Series: Smut drabbles B/H [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684216
Kudos: 35





	Need

Butcher grunts as he tugs on your hair, cock roughly entering you. You like it when he does this. Treats you roughly. 

"Sweetheart," Butcher moans in your ear, hand wrapping around your cock. His thumb spreads your precum over the head of it. 

You whimper and whine for him to go harder and faster. So needy and desperate for him in this moment. Butcher knows what you need, he knows your body well enough by now. 

"So tight," He groans, rocking his hips. "So good sweetheart. So good,". 

He bites your shoulder as he cums inside you, it's what you need to achieve orgasm yourself. His pleasure mixed with your pain gets you off. 

"Fuck. Oh yes, fuck," You cry out. "Bite me, fuck me, fill me,".


End file.
